


Filling a Hole

by SmallGiantsKing910



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reread and edited 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGiantsKing910/pseuds/SmallGiantsKing910
Summary: Grimmjow is forbidden to go kill the young fools who invaded Hueco Mundo. Will he listen to Aizen's order, resisting the urge to fight a certain redhead Shinigami?





	Filling a Hole

“Of course, you weren’t intending to go, were you, Grimmjow?”  
  
“Why would I want to go there? They’re boring,” Grimmjow answered, turning his back to the man sitting on a throne.

‘Whatever… God, my ass…’ he thought, walking away and out of the room.  
  
Three Espadas had been sent to fight the remaining humans and Shinigamis. The weakest human was on the verge of death, and the weakest Shinigami was already dead. If it went on like that, everyone was going to die, and no one would be left for Grimmjow to play with. But he was only interested in one of them. A certain redhead, with whom he hadn’t been able to finish fighting. _Twice_. And it was getting to his nerves. All he had in mind these days was that stupid human boy; even more now that the boy’s reiatsu was getting closer.  
  
Screw what ‘Master Aizen’ wanted. _He_ wanted something else, and he would get it, one way or another. He didn’t care if he had to lose his arm again, now that they had a useful ‘guest’.  
  
Hands in his pockets, he exited the building and looked up at the blue sky. The energy was getting closer and closer, and Grimmjow was shivering with excitement.  
  
When a tiny dark outline could finally be spotted on the horizon, Grimmjow freed a part of his spiritual energy. Something in the reiatsu that was approaching made him know that the human had understood the warning, and perhaps even recognised its owner.  
  
“Heh! Of course you’re not going to run away, Shinigami,” he grinned, walking towards the shadow of the building to wait.  
  
The panting was getting closer, and eventually he saw the boy stopping, frowning at the immense building. The Arrancar smirked.  
  
“It’s been a while, ain’t it, Kurosaki Ichigo?”  
  
“Grimmjow…”  
  
He stepped out of the darkness, grinning widely. “Nice to see ya too!”  
  
The Shinigami only grabbed his sword in answer.  
  
“Yeah, I’m also eager to finish that!”   
  
Before the white cloth had entirely freed the Zanpakutou, Grimmjow hurled himself at the redhead, bringing him down.  
  
Sitting on Ichigo’s abs, he reached a hand to close his fingers around the boy’s throat, his other hand pinning to the ground the hand holding the sword. “Seriously, is that all ya can do, Ichigo? Ya disappoint me! I’ve been waited all this time for nothin’?”   
  
“Get the fuck off, bastard.” Ichigo’s voice came out hoarse between the Espada’s fingers as he struggled to get out of his grip. He suddenly lifted his hips off the ground, trying to destabilize the Arrancar.  
  
“Oh, you’re quite forward, today, aren’t ya?” Grimmjow teased, bending forward to lick at some scratch on Ichigo’s cheek.  
  
The boy immediately tried to jerk his head away, but the fingers around his throat tightened. “What… the fuck... are you talking… about?” he uttered, gasping for breath.  
  
Grimmjow chuckled. “Innocent boy.” He shuffled his position lower, now sitting onto Ichigo’s hips. The latter widened his eyes and gasped loudly as the man straddled his crotch.  
  
“Oh, not so innocent after all!” Grimmjow corrected as he felt something slightly hardened under him.  
  
“Fuck,” Ichigo exclaimed. “Get off me!” He tried to punch the Espada with his free hand, but Grimmjow released his grip on his throat, making him cough violently as air was now circulating freely into his lungs. Grimmjow caught the annoying hand and pinned it to the ground, above the teenager’s head.  
  
He bent forward. “I’m not as cruel as to leave you like _that_ , am I?”  
  
“What the fuck–” Ichigo began, but was cut off by a mouth brutally covering his own. He was about to bite the probing tongue, but instead, his mouth opened to let out another surprised gasp as Grimmjow rocked his hips, hardening members rubbing against each other.  
  
Grimmjow pulled away with a feral grin plastered on his face. He released almost all of his reiatsu, causing Ichigo to freeze under him from the pressure. “Now _that_ ’s better!” Taking the sword from the boy’s hand, he threw it some feet away. “We’ve got some business first.”  
  
Lifting Ichigo’s head from the ground by the hair, he licked the boy’s other cheek. “You’re willing to help, aren’t ya, bitch?”  
  
Shifting so that he was now sitting on Ichigo’s chest, Grimmjow opened his pants and freed his erection with a groan. “Use your teeth and it’ll go all the way down your throat, understood?”  
  
He only received a dark look, in which he could read fear, shame, pride and something distant, unrecognizable.  
  
“Ah, I see! You wanna call your Hollow powers? Well, too bad for ya!”  
  
Ichigo winced as more spiritual pressure held him down, preventing him from moving. Closing his eyes firmly, he let the Espada guide his cock into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck!” Grimmjow growled at the wet warmth surrounding him, pulling the human’s head further. Tears were already forming from the corner of Ichigo’s closed eyes as Grimmjow pushed in and out between his lips. The Arrancar was resisting the urge to fuck himself deep into Ichigo’s throat. The little slut was already sucking him perfectly; he could at least refrain a bit for the moment.  
  
Grimmjow felt a sweat drop running down his cheek and reached out with his tongue to stop its course. The fake sun was scorching; too much for his taste.  
  
“Enough,” he grunted, letting Ichigo’s head fall back down onto the sand. Closing his pants again, he got up from the coughing human and lifted him up by the collar. “It’s too damn hot here.”  
  
Dragging the Shinigami behind him, he went back into the building and slammed the boy against the nearest wall. “Not complainin’ anymore?” he remarked with a wide grin.  
  
“Bastard,” Ichigo panted, arching his back with a groan as a hand cupped his crotch.  
  
Grimmjow smirked, the human squirming under him when he slipped his hand inside the Shinigami’s pants after having untied the white belt. “Heh, that’s the mood!”  
  
He started massaging the hard-on, letting the black pants and underwear fall to the floor. Meanwhile, he bent forward and roughly captured Ichigo’s lips again. Encircling Ichigo’s waist with his other arm, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow as the boy started answering his kisses.   
  
‘It’s gettin’ more and more interesting’, he thought.  
  
The hand on Ichigo’s back wandered lower and lower until reaching its goal, entering the boy at once. The kiss was broken and a surprised yelp rang through Grimmjow’s ears.  
  
“Ow! Bastard, what the fuck are you doing?” Ichigo shouted.  
  
“Making it more pleasurable for you than intended.” He took his fingers back and pulled away slightly to unzip his pants once more. “Maybe ya’ll think twice before complainin’ now.”  
  
Before Ichigo could answer anything, the Sexta Espada had grabbed both of the human’s legs and pulled them up around his waist. Surprised, Ichigo instinctively wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling.  
  
Gripping firmly the boy’s muscled ass, Grimmjow swiftly thrust in, earning another low cry of pain from the Shinigami clutching onto him. Grimmjow growled at the tightness surrounding him, unfazed by the hand pulling at his hair.  
  
He immediately started pounding the boy into the wall, aroused by the predominantly pained and slightly pleasured noises coming from his toy whose head had fallen onto his shoulder. The Espada groaned loudly when Ichigo bit his shoulder to refrain from yelling.  
  
Ichigo eventually reached down with one hand to pump his neglected member in rhythm with the man’s thrusts, and he came hard after Grimmjow kept brushing against his soft spot.  
  
Grimmjow followed soon after, pushed over the edge by the tightening around his cock, Ichigo’s own release landing on his white hakama.  
  
\---------  
  
“Why didn’t you kill him?”  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the sand, back resting against the building, Grimmjow turned towards the monotone voice.  
  
“Shut up, emo bitch.”  
  
A silent battle of reiatsu ensued, easily won by the approaching dark-haired Arrancar.  
  
“I’ve seen enough to make a report to Master Aizen,” Ulquiorra threatened without any emotion.  
  
“But you won’t,” Grimmjow simply replied, unmoved by the Primera’s words. “They don’t care about Aizen; all they want is to take the girl back. Why should ya care? They won’t touch your ‘precious God’ yet.”


End file.
